For Dream or Reality
by snarechan
Summary: Is it a dream, or a reality? Who cares, just take his hand... [Edited 2004]


For Dream or Reality

By Snare-chan (LOSHB)

**Pairings**: Riku/Sora

**Ratings**: PG

**Warning(s)**: Spoilers for the beginning sequence, shounen ai

**Category(ies)**: Romance

**Status**: One-shot, complete

**Summary**: Is it a dream, or a reality? Who cares, just take his hand...(

**Notes**: Got around to playing the video game KH and within the inspiration from my best friend, I've decided to dunk my head in the barrel and give it my shot. I'm not very far mind you, just in Agrabah. ;

**Update (10/16/04)** - Edited and did some adding with the story so it flows better and is more up to date.

**Disclaimer**: I dun own Kingdom Hearts; wish I did like everyone else. They should put KH in stock, then I'd buy it all!

_Italics_ mean it's Sora talking to himself

**_Bold italics_** mean it's that voice from the beginning of the game (that talked to Sora and guided him)

* * *

_Is this that dream again...? _

Sora mused silently, looking around and about himself. All he could see was water, the liquid surrounding him in all directions for as far as the eye could see. Nothing, not even the heads of trees, could be seen from his position. Somehow he knew, though, that behind him was the island: the sandy shore and people back home.

_Or...am I in another world and all this is real? _

He started, looking up suddenly and covering his eyes with one hand. The sun was bright and hot today it seemed. Sora bowed his head, turning around. Ah...

_This must be that dream;_ he's _here..._

Sora's eyes widened just the slightest bit. Before him was Riku, as taut and straight as he always was. Just like before, his arms were at his sides, his back to him. That seemed to be always facing him - Riku's back. It showed how he was always better than him, with Sora always following in his shadow and grace, trying to be just as good as the other, if not equal.

Slowly Riku began to turn, eyes peeking open to gaze at him over his shoulder. Sora couldn't help but be fixed on the spot. Those sea-green eyes, reflecting much like the shallows of the water he now stood in, captured his own gaze. He couldn't help but straighten, feeling as if he was a soldier being inspected.

_Here it comes...it should all come down right about now... _

As if on cue, the other's hand reached out to him, beckoning Sora to follow him somewhere, or be led off to places unknown. Like every other time he'd had this dream, he was pulled towards the other, somehow compelled forward for reasons he didn't quite understand, as if the both of them were a pair of magnets or some bizarre attraction was between them.

But unlike last time, Sora hesitated. He knew of the danger to come in this dream. But alas, he could no longer fight the pull that always forced him to reach for that hand. He took another step forward, the water swirling around him in gentle ripples as his hand reached out for the other's own.

His hand...it touched his.

Sora blinked, staring down at their hands, twined together just so. But...

_This isn't...where is the wave? The falling?_

He didn't have long to think about all of this as he suddenly stumbled forward, being pulled close against the other's warm body.

It all came in a sudden rush. It was strange, his first kiss. It was warm and heated, but firm and gentle all at once. He was, to say the least, most taken back and surprised. Be this dream or reality, he hoped it would never end, though he did not quite understand this train of thought either.

_But what of Kairi...? This...this feels so good... _

A part of him, the one deep inside of him, said to just forget the girl. But she was his friend, just like Riku was. But it appeared clear to him: Riku was much more than just a friend. He distinctly felt Riku's hand tightening its grip on his own, their fingers twining together so much more tightly.

The gesture warmed him deep inside and touched his heart. He felt himself melting in the other's grip, like ice cream held out too long in the sun. As his knees seemed to give out on him, they both sank. A large wave, much like a tsunami, came rushing at the two, but it went unnoticed. They were swept away, the sand beneath their feet falling away.

Even then, their kiss did not falter. It's heatedness and sheer pleasure kept their attention only on one another. Their hand still twined...Sora barely felt the sandy ground under him; Riku's body easily settled over his.

_Dream or reality, I don't want this to ever end... _

His thoughts continued to repeat themselves softly inside his head, continuing over and over again till they seemed to become a mantra.

_Riku... _

_Riku... _

_Riku..._

This moment... it was just so perfect. It was just as he'd imagined his first-ever kiss would be. Well, except that he'd been planning it to be with a girl...but that could be easily overlooked. Riku, after all, was the only one who seemed to truly understand him.

Riku's hand soon found itself up Sora's shirt, gloved hand feeling the skin through the rubbery fabric. Sora sighed, the watery place around them seeming like a secret hiding place, its dark, murky depths holding no light. Strangest of all, they could breathe. Sora found this out the hard way when Riku's hand rose over his chest, touching him in ways he found quite nice. Though, as the other's hand reached his stomach and naval area he couldn't help but laugh. It tickled!

_**Do not fear this darkness...for it is your light...**_

_That voice...from before... _

Sora grew dizzy; everything beginning to spin and swirl. He panted for breath as his heart started to quicken. He didn't understand all of this...The hands, the kisses...Riku's pale porcelain face...So perfect, so intoxicating. Sora's eyes closed till they were half-lidded, and he tilted from one side to the other.

_I feel like I'm drowning, is this the end...? _

_**It is only your beginning....**_

Sora blinked, the voice soothing him slightly though he had no idea where it was coming from. He opened his eyes just slightly wider, gazing at the other on top of him. Riku gently reached up a hand and removed his glove with his teeth, eyes never leaving Sora's. He was strangely entranced, caught up in the moment. His mind, still so young, was curious. Wanting more of this wonder, eyes losing themselves in Riku's own, deep and hypnotizing, he reached up his own hand to cup the other's cheek.

As the world once more spun out of place, only one thing remained the same and forever stuck in place. It was Riku's face. It smiled softly down at him, nodding his head towards him. His un-gloved hand touched Sora's face after a moment, mimicking Sora's own touch. It was then that Sora closed his eyes.

_**Do not fear this darkness...for it is your light...**_

_**Darkness...light...**_

* * *

"Sora..._Sora_? Sora, your sword is on fire."

Sora snapped awake, eyes popping wide open and sitting up in fear. He quickly sat straight up, hand snagging his sword and huggling it to his chest. Riku only laughed, eyes shining just slightly as he did.

"Why'd you have to wake me up like that?!" pouted Sora as he realized the other had only been joking, his face so childish for his age that it was funny. This was proved by Riku's loud laughter, a rare thing in itself, as he nearly fell over cackling at the other's expression.

"You lazy bum," Riku chuckled, chest moving with the sound, "You should be working on finishing the raft with us, not sleeping!"

Sora blushed lightly, a bit ashamed. He'd been sleeping more and more lately. Maybe he was unconsciously procrastinating... Riku finally calmed himself, hand reaching out for the other.

"Come on; if we don't finish, Kairi will have a fit."

Sora hesitated, this scene so familiar to him, though...right then he couldn't quite place it. He smiled softly at the other, ignoring the other's strange look and reached his gloved hand into his. Riku's hand twined around his gently, and pulled him up.

_**Do not fear...**_

Fin

* * *

**A/N**: I believe this is a bit disturbing and confusing so I understand if you're lost. But all the same, I think it was pretty darn good for my first ever KH ficcie, wouldn't you say?


End file.
